major_league_baseball_mlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Brad Boxberger
Bradley George Boxberger (born May 27, 1988) is an American professional baseball pitcher for the Tampa Bay Rays of Major League Baseball (MLB). He previously played in MLB for the San Diego Padres from 2012 through 2013. Boxberger attended the University of Southern California (USC), where he played college baseball for the USC Trojans. Drafted in the first round of the 2009 MLB Draft by the Cincinnati Reds, Boxberger played in minor league baseball for the Reds until was traded to the Padres after the 2011 season. Boxberger made his MLB debut with the Padres in 2012. The Padres traded him to Tampa Bay after the 2013 season. Cincinnati Reds Boxberger was drafted by the Cincinnati Reds in the first round (43rd overall) of the 2009 Major League Baseball Draft, and signed. Boxberger made his professional debut with the Lynchburg Hillcats of the Class A-Advanced Carolina League in 2010. He was named to the Carolina League All-Star Team. He was then promoted to the Carolina Mudcats of the Class AA Southern League. He had a combined win-loss record of 5-10 with a 4.91 earned run average (ERA) in 36 games, including 13 starts, as he was converted from a starter to a reliever after the promotion. Boxberger began the 2011 season with the Mudcats, but was promoted to the Louisville Bats of the Class AAA International League. He finished the 2011 season with a 2.03 ERA and 11 saves in 55 games combined. He had the best strikeout ratio and lowest batting average against among all qualified Southern League relievers. Boxberger was the top Double-A closer in the minor leagues in 2011. Boxberger pitched in the Arizona Fall League for the Phoenix Desert Dogs after the 2011 regular season, where he was named to the Top Prospects Team. San Diego Padres Boxberger, Yonder Alonso, Edinson Volquez, and Yasmani Grandal were traded to the San Diego Padres for Mat Latos on December 17, 2011. Boxberger began the 2012 season with the Tucson Padres of the Class AAA Pacific Coast League. He was promoted to the major leagues on June 10, and made his debut the same day, pitching a hitless eighth inning against the Milwaukee Brewers in Miller Park. Boxberger was returned to Tucson on June 26 after five relief appearances. He was called up to the majors again on July 30 when Joe Thatcher was placed on the disabled list and was optioned back to Triple-A on August 22 after eight appearances to make room on the roster for starter Andrew Werner. Boxberger joined the Padres again September 4 and remained with the club through the end of the season. In his time with Tucson, Boxberger posted a 2.70 ERA and 12.9 strike-outs per 9 innings over 37 games in relief. His totals for the 2012 season in 24 games with the Major League club were a 2.60 ERA and 33 strike-outs versus 18 walks in 27⅔ innings. Boxberger started the 2013 season with Tucson. He was recalled by the Padres on May 2, and optioned back to Tucson on May 11. The Padres recalled him again on June 2. Tampa Bay Rays On January 22, 2014, the Padres traded Boxberger, Logan Forsythe, Matt Lollis, Matt Andriese, and Maxx Tissenbaum to the Tampa Bay Rays in exchange for Alex Torres and Jesse Hahn.